This invention relates generally to the art of mechanical lifting and more particularly to an apparatus for inverting an otherwise upright container for emptying the contents thereof.
The art of lifting has been practiced in an industrial environment so as to lift and empty contents of containers for further processing thereof. Examples include emptying supply containers of nuts, bolts and the like onto a work surface; and lifting and emptying containers of liquid products such as dyes and solvents into processing baths.
On a more wide-spread scale dumping apparatuses are used for emptying the contents of refuse containers into transportation vehicles by municipal refuse services. Examples of such technology include U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,101 to Zoller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,888 to Naab; U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,997 to Reavis et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,642 to Shive; U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,277 to Brown et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,085 to Van Doorne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,814 to Borders.
While all of these prior art devices are functional for their particular environment, a need exists for continued improvement.